monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Teostra Ecology
In-Game Information A brutal male Elder Dragon with breath of flame and expert control over fire. Its vile temperament means anyone who approaches is subject to fire and brimstone. Known to attack towns, the Guild keeps tabs on its movements. Taxonomy Order:True Order Unknown - Suborder:Fire Dragon - Family:Tesukato. An Elder Dragon. It is the male counterpart of Lunastra. However, there are some very small similarities between Teostra and Kushala Daora, suggesting that they may be related (albeit distantly), but have evolved much more mammalian-like faces like those of eastern dragons in mythology. Habitat Range Teostra mainly prefer areas with intense heat, namely the Volcanic Belt, Volcanic Hollow, Lava Island, Dunes and the Desert. They also can be seen living in more temperate areas such as the Swamp and Unknown Great Forest as their lairs and have been known to attack many Towns. Teostra also travel to the Tower, where their female counterparts Lunastra can be found nesting. Ecological Niche Being predatory Elder Dragons Teostra are powerful top predators and are easily capable of killing weaker animals such as Aptonoth, Conga, Bulldrome, Iodrome, Apceros, and Cephadrome. Armed with razor sharp claws and flesh ripping teeth these Elder Dragons make short work of prey and smaller predators. However these fearsome predators have to contend with equally deadly predators such as Akantor, Lavasioth, Rajang, Abiorugu, Tigrex, Odibatorasu, and Kuarusepusu. All of these predators can grievously injure if not kill a Teostra if a battle were to happen. Yet with their size, strength, tenacity, and firepower these Elder Dragons won't go down without giving a serious fight. Biological Adaptations Possessing mastery over flame, there are few creatures that can hope to last against Teostra for long. To defend itself, the Teostra also utilizes a heat shield, or flame aura, which damages enemies that get too close. To keep its flame powers going, they consume coal in the Volcanic Belt. It also has detachable wing scales or powder that explode when ignited from a spark made when Teostra bites. It uses these to defend itself from attackers, although they give little protection against enemies with resilience to extreme heat such as Akantor or Lavasioth. Some extremely rare individuals have more control over their flaming powers than most. They have a different appearance also including more yellow wing webbing, a more reddish mane, red claws, orange tail end and golden eyes. New flame techniques include leaving pockets of explosive powder across the area in the air as it fights and setting them all a flame at will, all its flame thrower attacks are at full length even further than an average Teostra's flame length, making explosions as it charges and a line of explosions bellow it as it jumps, a more powerful flame shield and making explosions around its body as it jumps around. Some even more extremely rare individuals around the Tower are even more advanced and unusual, with even more strength and flame abilities. Their appearance is also unique such as its tail, wings, horns and feet have a flaming red magma pattern, its ears are more pale and it has flaming orange eyes. Its abilities include all of those above from previous Teostra variants and new techniques including burning fire lasting for only a few moments after a power explosion, standing on its hind legs and creating large flames around its body as it stands on its hind legs, and a ultimate ability above any other Teostra the ability to spit what appears to be a burning spark as it hits the ground this spark explodes into a flaming tornado much larger than the creature itself, it will then fly into this tornado and burst from within scattering flames all around it as the red magma like patterns on its body catch on fire. During this state all its flame control abilities become improved and more powerful to the point were if it uses its flame thrower during flight it will burn and cause explosions ahead of the flame hitting the ground. Behavior Teostra are a very aggressive monster. It will show dominance to anything that it encounters. Compared to Lunastra, who give warnings to get out of its territory, Teostra will ruthlessly attack intruders until they are dead. As one of the most aggressive Elder Dragons, Teostra are highly feared. It is not advised to go out into the Desert, Volcano, Swamp, or Tower when pairing with Lunastra, as the prospect of fighting both Lunastra and Teostra together is often considered suicidal. There are rare incredibly powerful Teostra seen in the Tower bearing bright crimson wing tips, paws/claws, and horns. These Teostra are found in the same locations as their female counterparts Lunastra and it is believed that these Teostra are dominant or older males of their species that adopt certain traits that show their dominance. Category:Monster Ecology